


So beautiful

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Cherry magic stories [3]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kurosawa, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crying, Cute, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Adachi talks in his sleep, Kurosawa finds it just adorable. That is, until he starts having a very...Sensual dream in the middle of the night while his boyfriend is awake by his side. Well, he can jerk off next to him, it's not like anybody will know right?
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Cherry magic stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176761
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	So beautiful

**"Yuichi, Yuichi…"**

Sunshine was peeking through the windows, so lightly that Kurosawa knew it was still early in the morning when he woke up. Hearing that faint, rushed tone of his lover worried him greatly.  _ Is he in danger? I hope not… _

The younger boy quickly checked to see if his boyfriend was hurt. He didn't seem to, yet his breath seemed quick and shallow.  _ A panic attack? No, I think he is asleep…  _

Adashi didn't talk again, and Kurosawa thought it had just been the older sleep talking again. That made him smile because it was so cute, a habit Adachi had been doing more and more since they got together-Like he was finally comfortable just being his true self. It could be little sentences that sometimes didn't make sense or were out of context-Such as  _ "Hmm, I need to do all those files tomorrow"- _ and Yuichi thought it was both admirable and worrying that his boyfriend thought about work even while  _ sleeping _ . Yet, other times, it could be cute little sentences.  _ "I love you" _ ,  _ "Kurosawa, stop that!" _ with a little laugh, and the latter could only smile fondly and wonder what his boyfriend was dreaming of. Sometimes, he wished he could see what people thought too. He knew his boyfriend couldn't use the magic since their first-and one-night together, but he wondered what it was like. He had a big idea, though he sometimes thought about how easy it would be to understand people with that. Then, he reminded himself that he had always had a great intuition skill and that it was unnecessary, especially after seeing Adashi in such pain sometimes after losing it. How he would start panicking and how it took weeks for him to be able to trust himself again. Each time, Kurosawa wished he could have implanted self-trust in his boyfriend, showing him how wonderful he actually was, with or without magic. 

**"K-Kurosawa-San…"**

Kiyoshi was whispering, moving a bit in his sleep. His voice seemed breathless, and the nickname made Yuichi smile fondly. Those days, Adashi hardly called him like that-They were too close for such impersonal names. He really wondered what his boyfriend was dreaming about, especially to be this breathless. Was he thinking about-

**"A-Ah, yes, there!"** _ There?  _ Was he dreaming about…

**"Yuichiiiii…."**

_ Oh.  _ Yes, he was. That thought made Yuichi blush  _ hard.  _ So, Adachi was indeed dreaming about their first time together or another sexual fantasy. It felt so wrong, to stay up here listening to his boyfriend while he was here, having a sex dream. It always felt a bit weird, staying up later just to look at and listen to Kiyoshi, but never as much as before.

_ Kiyoshi had been asleep for a few minutes now, eyes closed and just looking so...Peaceful. Kurosawa thought that it was one of the looks he loved the most on his lover's face. He loved seeing him so calm as if there was nothing to ever worry about again. How his chest was lifting up and down at each one of his breaths, he truly looked so cute, so breathtaking with his adorable sleeping face that Yuichi thought it should be illegal. His heart might not handle it any longer. If only, his little "Kurosawa!" and soft humming sounds were totally worth the hours he stayed awake. _

Now, the circumstances weren't the same. Adachi wasn't just softly panting and sleeping calmly; he was rolling his hips against the bed and moaning. The tallest man could not look away, even if it felt like the biggest intrusion of intimacy. They only did it once, his boyfriend being so shy and they took it slow. Kurosawa was fine with taking things slow, would never mind, but the more time passed, the more Kurosawa had a growing problem in his pajamas. Biting his lips, he thought about getting out of the room and going into the bathroom to jerk off. Alas, the thought of staying with Kiyoshi and listening seemed better than going in the cold bathroom alone. He felt so hot at the moment…

_ "A-Ah, yes, Yuichi!" When Adachi moaned this, Kurosawa knew it was over for him. Seeing the always so shy, so cute boy losing his mind just because of a blowjob made him curse lowly. This was so hot, Adachi was so hot and he couldn't believe the older man was letting him have it all like that. He never wanted it to stop. Who knew that their sweet date at the fireworks would end up this way? It felt surreal but so good. He loved the way Kiyoshi's cock felt on his tongue, the weight in his mouth, making him moan in earnest. Yuichi loved it way too much, and he pushed the smallest's cock deep in his throat. It was too much for the inexperienced boy and Yuichi swallowed dutifully all the semen he was given. Hearing his lover moan his name out loud, body shaking, was enough to push him over the edge too even without touching himself. _

Even if they didn't go the full way, that night had been magical, and remembering all the details only made Kurosawa harder than ever. He didn't want to get up, but he had to lighten the hardness of his erection...Well, nobody would ever know, right?

The brunette felt horrible as he slowly pushed his pajama pants down his thighs, therefore freeing his aching erection. It wasn't like he was touching his boyfriend, though, so it was okay. He couldn't resist Adachi's soft panting and the roll of his hips against the bedsheets. Or the way he would moan quietly, sometimes letting Kurosawa's name get out of his plump lips. Those plump lips…

Yuichi almost let out a loud moan as he started jerking his hips forward, imagining soft lips around his cock. He wanted to feel them so much, wanted to be swallowed whole and be touched by his lovers. His imagination was slowly going wide; he imagined Kiyoshi spreading his legs under him and begging to have him inside. He imagined how hot it would be to enter him, to take away his first time and make him scream in pleasure. Oh fuck, he could almost hear it if he thought well enough, could feel Adachi around him, his hot hole squeezing him and taking him deeper and deeper…

Stuck in his fantasies as he jerked himself off faster and faster, Kurosawa didn't notice his boyfriend slowly waking up, cheeks heated and absolutely embarrassed. Though, as he became aware of his surroundings, Kiyoshi heard quick breathing next to him, followed by tiny whimpers and sounds that electrified his whole body. He knew very well what that meant and his cheeks flushed entirely. But...That also meant that his boyfriend had been awake long enough to hear him and see him humping the sheets like a needy dog. The embarrassing thought sent a wave of shame through his whole body, but also one of arousal. Adachi was pretty sure he had been loud and very clear of his acts while sleeping(he always was), and that had been enough to...Excite his partner? Unless he was hearing wrong? He was almost scared to turn around to see. 

Kiyoshi could hear his heart thump in his chest from the nervousness inside him. He was still very much hard himself, and the thought of his boyfriend being in the same mood was irresistible...He could watch and pretend to be asleep after right? He was too curious now…

The smaller man settled on his back to finally see if he was right or not. What he saw sent electroshocks through his whole body. Kurosawa's hand was moving very suggestively under the blankets and Adachi was both glad and annoyed by its presence; seeing his handsome boyfriend pleasure himself like that was very embarrassing and arousing. With his eyes closed, parted lips letting out a few shaky breaths and little moans...It was the first time Adachi actually saw his boyfriend in such pleasure. Last time had been more about him, and while he knew Yuichi had definitely come and enjoyed it that night, he hadn't been able to see how he looked in pleasure. As expected, he looked absolutely stunning. Adachi always thought it was unfair, how Kurosawa would look absolutely breathtaking while doing literally anything; even fucking finances. He could make statistics sound sexy if he wanted. At first, the introverted boy was jealous of it; now he was proud. A kind of primal, possessive instinct that he kept secret from the other because it was lowkey embarrassing. Now, when people(read: girls) were beaming over his smile and kindness, he could just think  _ "too late he's mine!" _ . Kurosawa Yuichi looked absolutely beautiful no matter what he was doing, so many people would kill to be at Adachi's place and he would be damned if he let it all go. Especially when he was this hard and when Kurosawa was moaning his name  _ like that _ . It still made Kiyoshi shy, how he was the one that this popular, extroverted boy loved and chose.

**"Kurosawa,"** As Adachi whispered slowly, all he got in response was a deep moan. The younger boy seemed to not even notice how loud he was being as his face scrunched in pleasure.  _ Shit he's so sexy, how am I going to survive? I already feel like burning all over…  _

Surely the boy thought it was his imaginary Adachi saying his name. It still struck the latter that Kurosawa indeed thought about him in his private times. He had known, or rather imagined it, for a long time, but really being a witness of it was another thing.  _ What does he think about? Ah, I wish I could use magic to know… _

_ No, I'm gonna ask him and make it happen, _ thought Kiyoshi with newfound confidence. He forced himself to inhale deeply and not think about all the things that could possibly go wrong. He had been dating Kurosawa for quite some time now, had his first kiss, and got his first blowjob by the same man. Kurosawa Yuichi, who often was too kind for his own good, who waited so patiently for Adachi...Even suffered from his undeciviness...He had to stop running away and pay back his boyfriend for everything he did. He wanted it, more than he ever wanted anything before.

**"Oh my god, Adachi, I'm so damn close...Please don't stop!"**

That moan almost made Adachi cum on the spot.  _ Why is he so sexy?!  _ He had to do something, despite the redness of his face. Then, suddenly, the boy had an idea. One that made his face flush even more if possible, but one he mustered all the courage he had in himself to realize.

Settling between his boyfriend's legs, under the blankets, he watched the way long fingers were wrapped around the base of a long, thick cock that was leaking precum.  _ I did that? Kind of? God…  _ It made Adachi feel both very, very shy and proud. His breath picked up but he forced himself to calm down, reminding himself  _ Kurosawa will never hurt you, you want it and he deserves it. _ He couldn't overthink any longer or he knew he'd back out last minute. Therefore, the smaller man closed his eyes and inhaled one more time before he dove in. Wrapping his mouth around the tip and sucking softly, Adachi was instantly met with an onslaught of sensations. The precum pooling in his mouth tasted good; a bit salty but it had just something that tasted so like Kurosawa...He liked it. The weight on his tongue was also so nice and he lost himself in the thoughts of cockwarming him one day. (If he ever had the confidence for it. Knowing himself, it'd take a long time before he could do that without bursting in embarrassment)

**"Oh-oh god, oh fuck!"**

Hearing Kurosawa curse had to be one of the hottest things Kiyoshi had ever heard, he thought before feeling the younger's cock dive in his throat. That made Adachi choke and gag, not expecting the sudden jerk of his hips but he couldn't exactly complain about that. That definitely meant his boyfriend didn't catch on to what was happening and while Adachi settled on swallowing the flow of semen in his mouth, he started panicking after. What if he crossed the line?? Did he go too far? Kurosawa had always voiced(well, sometimes in his thoughts, but whatever) his desire for Adachi freely after all...But that didn't mean he was okay with what was happening now. Oh god, what if he truly overstepped, could Kurosawa leave h-

**"Adachi?!"** Lifting his head up, the said man opened his eyes at the mention of his name. Yuichi was now very much aware of what was happening, his eyes opened in shock. He seemed confused, very surprised and...Disgusted? Oh god, it was definitely because of what Kiyoshi had just done. The young man couldn't handle the look on his boyfriend's face any longer, not ready to face the rejection he was sure to eventually be forced to accept. He felt disgusted with himself, couldn't accept he crossed the boundaries.  _ That's not what I wanted. I just wanted to do this, to pleasure him too. Now I ruined everything. You're such an idiot, Kiyoshi! You have one nice thing in life and you ruin it! Why must you always be so fucking usel- _

He felt drawn back to reality when a pair of arms were wrapped around him, pulling him in a comforting embrace. 

**"Shh, Adachi, don't cry,"** Kurosawa's voice was soothing, calm, his hand softly caressing Adachi's back. The latter hadn't even realized he was crying until Yuichi said it, but he noticed it now.  **"You didn't do anything bad, okay? I was just surprised and I thought, maybe you did it just for me? I didn't want you to see that and feel forced to do anything you don't want to. I'm sorry, Adachi."** Here was Kurosawa, saying sorry for doing absolutely nothing bad. As he always did, always being so gentle and patient with Adachi no matter what. Could he not realize his own worth, too? Kiyoshi had always been so scared and insecure, which led him to ruin so many things in his life, and almost his relationship with Yuichi. And while he may have run away so many times, it wasn't because he didn't want it. Time had passed, he felt more confident and a bit braver, sure of what he wanted and did not want. One thing was for sure, though; he wanted Kurosawa. Why wouldn't he? He wasn't as scared as he was at first and the taller man needed to understand it, to see it. Adachi  _ had _ to show him!

Thus, he pushed down Kurosawa on the bed and looked at him with the most courage he could muster, trying to look sure of himself as he said: 

**"No, I liked it. I want you."**

At this, Yuichi's serious expression turned into a smile, then a laugh. The man was trying to stop himself from laughing so openly in front of his lover, the latter very confused. Did he say something funny? 

_ AHHH!  _ He thought as he covered his reddening face with his face. This was too embarrassing, even though he was trying his best! Couldn't he just look so confident and sexy too? Was it too much to ask for?

**"Sorry...Sorry, you just...Look so cute. Ah, my angel, you don't know how adorable you always look. Makes me want to eat you up. Of course, I want you too."**

_ You can't say things like that so wholeheartedly!!  _ It made Adachi blush even more, damning Kurosawa's almost magical ability at making him lose his mind so quickly. He could feel his heart thumping so loudly in his chest, something that always happened when Kurosawa was close.  _ Damn you for being so...Lovely. Ugh, what are you doing to my poor heart…And not only that… _ Indeed, the prospect of Yuichi eating him up, while almost too much, also seemed  _ very attractive.  _

**"I want to make you feel good, p-please tell me what you want."**

At this, Kurosawa sucked in a breath because damn, seeing a flustered yet strangely confident Adachi say that made his heart flutter and dick throb. Adachi looked like he wanted to please him  _ so much, _ he felt his head spin. He had waited so long to even be close to the other man and now, here he was, Kiyoshi almost begging him to tell him his fantasies.  _ Oh, there were so many things he wanted to do, _ but he didn't want to scare his lover away.  _ Maybe… _

**"Can I...Could we…"**

Fuck, this was his turn feeling flustered now. He couldn't believe he was here, saying this, asking this. Just the thought of asking this was almost too much; he had waited so long for this, handling the real thing seemed too much. He could do it, he wanted it, and Kiyoshi would say no if he didn't want to. 

**"Can you fuck me?"**

The sentence electrified Adachi, who felt his brain freeze for the umpteenth time.  _ What? Me? _ This was such a ridiculous thought to have in a situation like that,  _ of course, him. Who else? _ But each time, Adachi was reminded that he was the one Kurosawa loved and it always left him like the first day. Confused in the best way, surprised. He had always imagined being the one on the receiving end, letting Yuichi take control because he knew way more than him. Now, the more Kiyoshi thought about it...He wanted to be the one making his lover cry in pleasure and shake under him. Even if he didn't know how he'd learn. He wanted it. So much he felt his dick throb painfully in his boxers.

**"May I...Take that as a yes?"**

Kurosawa's pleased grin almost made Adachi roll his eyes. Yet, the smaller boy nodded enthusiastically, wanting to prove himself to his lover.

**"Then...Let me prepare myself, okay? You can sit back and watch."**

Adachi didn't miss the blush spreading on his usually composed boyfriend's face, and it made him smile. He also couldn't think of another time where he nodded this fast, desperate to see what kind of show he'd be given.

  
  


Turned out, the show he was given was a  _ really good one.  _ Exceptional, even, but Adachi was rather worried he wouldn't last at this point. He didn't even properly touch himself once, could only sit back on his heels and watch as his lover had now three fingers deep in him. How his body was opening up so nicely to accommodate those fingers, how he looked every time he'd hit  _ that _ part in him that made him moan so loudly. That had Adachi painfully hard and leaking precum like a faucet in his briefs. Just the sight of it was too much, he could feel his face burning and almost wanted to hide. Yet, the vision he was offered was too lustful to be missed. Kurosawa's skin was tan, seemingly flawless, and those thighs, oh, those gorgeous thighs. Adachi could stare at them all day, worship them and mark them until the other cried. His ass was one of the planet's 8 wonders too and he didn't think he ever saw something so sexy. He wanted so badly to be deep inside his lover, so much that his anxiety of not doing good was long forgotten at the moment. All he could do was watch and buck his hips needily, whining in earnest. 

**"Fuck, Adashi, hang on...I'm almost ready, can't wait to have you inside me."**

That almost made it for the smaller man and he had to physically stop himself from coming undone. He could feel tears at the corner of his eyes from holding back so much, thighs shaking. He just wanted to make love to Kurosawa so badly now! 

Yuichi seemed as desperate as him, fingers rocking in and out of him at a quick pace, too needy to properly do it. He knew it would hurt, but he had waited so long and couldn't deny his lover any longer. He knew he was really close, not having come yet during the night, and it gave Kurosawa an idea…  _ So dirty but so good. _

**"Close, right?"** He asked breathlessly and watched how his lover nodded quickly, blush spreading on his cheeks. He seemed to be really embarrassed, but too gone to care about shame. Yuichi definitely loved that look on Kiyoshi's face. 

**"Then come here, why don't you come in me? Think you can get it up again after, right?"**

The devilish voice the tallest man used made Kiyoshi groan out loud, the deepest shade of red spreading all over his face.  _ Fuck, this is so damn hot, how am I going to survive??  _ It almost made him want to hide, but he didn't. He was far too aroused to hide or run away.  _ He wanted it more than he ever wanted anything before. _

So, dumbly, the older boy nodded and scooted closer to his lover. The latter took his fingers out of his himself, groaning in need. He couldn't believe he was about to get fucked by Kiyoshi,  _ finally.  _ After so many years, he thought it would have never been possible, only a few months ago. Everything felt surreal at the moment, but Yuichi was so, so glad he had been wrong. That this was indeed happening. Therefore, the younger boy laid on his stomach and held his cheeks in the dirtiest way, making him groan in embarrassment and close his eyes. He heard the low moan that Adachi let out then, which only made him moan too. And Adachi, Adachi couldn't believe this was happening either.

Never in his life did he undressed faster, quickly getting in between his boyfriend's legs. Just the way he was making himself open and pliant...This was so sinful and Kiyoshi thanked the gay gods for allowing him to have such a wonderful man in his life and in his bed. Suddenly, panic hit him again.  _ How should he do that? What if he couldn't do it properly? What if he'd end up disappointing his lover, fail to pleasure him? Would he leav- _

**"Kiyoshi, please, I want you so damn much…"** Kurosawa's voice was so thick, filled with lust and his breath was ragged. At this moment, the panic in Kiyoshi slowly melted.  _ Kurosawa wanted him too, would never judge him. It was time he got a bit of payback for always putting Adachi's feelings before his own. _

So slowly, shaking a bit, the older man pushed himself in. The sudden pressure he felt on his cock, the way Kurosawa seemed to be swallowing him whole inside and pushing him...  _ Oh fuck, I'm not going to last long, this is so good.  _ He couldn't believe he was experiencing such tightness and warmth.  _ Is this what heaven on earth feels like?  _

**"Kiyoshi! You're so thick...Fill me up so good!"** Yuichi moaned out loud, eyes closing shut and head smashed in the pillow. Weeks and years of imagination could not compare to how good the real thing felt, how he felt whole and loved with Kiyoshi taking him like that. He did his best to tighten around his lover, wanting to push him over the edge. The idea of Adachi's come in him, keeping him full while the other would eventually fuck him still filled to the brim...It was irresistible.  **"I know you're n-not going to last long...Hmm, go ahead, take what's yours…"**

For once in his life, Adachi forgot about all the fear and the what-could-happen. He just dove right in it, knowing his boyfriend was okay with it at the way he was moaning so loud. He wasn't even thinking about what he was doing, just relying on primal instincts as he got in and out of the tight heat. It only took two or three times before he felt the orgasm slowly cloud his mind, hands coming at his partner's waist to grip at it,  _ hard. _ Then, he came harder than he ever did before, a scream of his Kurosawa's name leaving his lips. He could not think anymore, his mind becoming blank and nerves exploding with pleasure.

The feeling of Adachi coming in him was  _ intoxicating.  _ One of the best feelings in the world, next to kissing Adachi or holding his sweet hand while they walked in the streets. He suddenly felt so warm and full, his head spinning at the delicious feeling. While he had often fantasized about Kiyoshi taking him, he never actually did anything with a guy. Also knowing that his boyfriend was a virgin, he knew there was no risk in letting him take him without any protection. He was so glad for it because damn, it felt way too good and he would gladly let Adachi fill him up like that every day of his life if they could. He also knew that his boyfriend would find something to panic about as soon as he'd get out of this primal, needy headspace, but he'd be there to reassure him.  _ He was so glad he was the one to be here doing this to Adachi. How did he get so lucky? It was perfect. _

**"O-Oh god, Kurosawa-San, are you okay?? Was I too-"**

The angle was weird, but Kurosawa felt obligated to turn around and kiss his lover. The latter's words died on Yuichi's lips, and he could do nothing except kissing back and let his mind melt into goo. Yuichi's lips were so good to calm him, make him forget about anything else in the world than his sweet, perfect, amazing Kurosawa.  _ Ah, I'm so glad I get to do this with him. I'm glad he's fine. _

They kissed like that quite some time, the angle weird and cramping but neither of them seemed to care. There was nothing more important in the world than kissing each other at the moment, and it was perfectly fine like that. The kisses were so intimate, so sensual and slow and Kurosawa thought he might die if his lover kept being so cute and so perfect.  _ His lips taste so soft. I can't believe I'm the one tasting them, I love him so much. I'd kiss him until he can't breathe. Please, Adachi. Stay with me forever. _

It was so sweet, loving, and amazing that it left them both with something in their throat. Like they wanted to cry out of happiness. 

They were both fully hard again now, cheeks flushed and arousal getting at them.  **"C-Can we, can we change position?"** Adachi suddenly asked so cutely Yuichi thought he might die from a heart attack.  _ Truly, an angel.  _ He was quick to nod though, making an abstraction of the saliva on Adachi's wet, swollen lips due to all their kisses. He could come again just thinking about how sexy his little angel was.  **"Which one?"**

And the look on Kiyoshi's face was so utterly honest and in love, yet shy, as he muttered:  **"On your back, wanna see you come undone under me… You're so beautiful…"** It was so honest that Yuichi felt his heart now caught in his throat. This was so...So lovely. So that was what Kiyoshi thought? He thought Kurosawa was beautiful?  _ Shit, don't cry now. Not just because the guy you're stupidly in love with called you beautiful. _

The taller man hurried to get on his back after that, moaning weakly when he then felt his lover enter him.  **"So pretty Yuichi,"** escaped the latter's lips, like he was just caught in a trance from how beautiful the guy under him was. His hands were holding his hips firmly but sweetly, and he felt Adachi's eyes on all his body. It had nothing crude, like the many encounters he had before with his previous girlfriends. They were undressing him with their eyes, and as much as it could be pleasant, there was something so...So unbelievably better at having someone looking at you with so much love, like you were their world or some art in a museum. Or maybe it was because it was Adachi, Adachi who could make anything stupidly romantic and cute.  _ Oh fuck, that's it I'm gonna cry, I can't stop it. _

**"K-Kurosa-"** Adachi was quickly cut when he moved a tad and therefore got deeper in his lover. It made both of them gasp, and Kurosawa's hands were now on each side of Kiyoshi's neck. The younger man felt the need hit him again, with love overwhelming him.  _ I love Adachi so much.  _

**"I-I'm okay, I just love you so much...Please, Please, make love to me…."**

The utter love in Kurosawa's voice made Kiyoshi feel momentarily overwhelmed, as he suddenly kissed his lover. He needed his lips to steady his thoughts before properly pleasuring him. It was time to show his perfect lover how much he meant to him, to let him just enjoy things and think about himself for once. He deserved it for being this amazing.  _ I couldn't go one day without him, he's all I've got.  _

As Yuichi was kissing Adachi, the latter started moving slowly. It was so romantic and slow, the taller man felt his heart melt at the situation. He just felt so loved and finally just enjoying, he could no longer think much. However, the squelching sounds caused by Adachi's cum still in him were now very loud to his ears and making them flushed, as much as heart blooming in his chest. This was so hot and romantic, Kurosawa was losing his mind.

His partner was also very much losing his mind, feeling Yuichi tighten around him like that...It was downright sinful, which only made him thrust harder. He wanted to pleasure Kurosawa properly and make him scream his name in pleasure. The first few thrusts were mostly experimental and slow, their mouths still sliding against each other until Kiyoshi hit a bit deeper inside his lover. It made the latter break the kiss and throw his head back, a throaty groan escaping his swollen lips. Adachi thought he looked particularly sexy like that, flushed everywhere because of pleasure, and face contorted-This time because of him directly. Also, the way he moaned left the smallest man dizzy with want.  _ He wanted to hear more, needed to hear more. _

He then took his boyfriend's legs tentatively and put them on his shoulders. The latter seemed flexible enough and didn't voice any complaints, so Adachi resumed his task and got in and out of his boyfriend. He slowly established a rhythm that left both of them moaning and rolling their hips, wanting to go deeper and deeper. The new angle was allowing them to do so and suddenly caused Adachi to hit a very pleasurable bundle of nerves inside his lover. 

**"Oh my god, yes! There! Adachi!"**

The scream Kurosawa let out was the hottest thing Kiyoshi ever heard and he could barely hold himself. There was something so dirty too, from fucking Yuichi while his own cum was still inside the man, but something incredibly sexy too. The younger man's cock was also dripping precum freely on his stomach and Adachi knew he wanted to make Kurosawa cum harder than ever. He was also so close.

So he started hitting his boyfriend's prostate each time, rolling his hips in a sinful way that left Kurosawa breathless. The sounds he was letting out were the best melody to ever be heard, and Kiyoshi couldn't believe he was lucky enough to hear them, making them get out of this wonderful man's mouth. He was going crazy with pleasure, it felt so good inside and Yuichi was so responsive...It became only worse when the said man lifted his head a bit to look at his lover. The latter had his eyes closed, chasing his high and the perfect angle desperately in the sexiest way. He was sweating from all the efforts, lips parted and helpless moans getting out of him. It was like he just came out of a renaissance painting and Kurosawa was addicted to it, could barely believe he was getting fucked  _ so damn good _ by the guy he loved more than anything. There was so much love surrounding them and Yuichi was sure he wouldn't survive this night he'd been waiting for so long. 

**"K-Kiyoshi!"** A loud moan escaped the tallest's lips as his boyfriend sucked a purple hickey on his skin. He liked getting marked, and noting that information, Adachi didn't stop. He marked as much as he could, snapping his hips deeper and deeper, also going a bit faster. They were both so close from the edge, only a bit more would push them over it. Adachi knew exactly what; he brought his hand to his lover's erection and started pumping fast in rhythm with his thrusts. Many moans and whimpers left Kurosawa's mouth at this moment, his body shaking like a leaf. He was so damn close, feeling Adachi hit his prostate like that and groan in his ear so good…

**"Fuck, how c-can you be so breathtaking?"** The praise did it. Kurosawa felt the fire in his stomach explode, sending waves of pleasure through his whole body. It clouded his mind, the only thing he could voice out was now a scream of his lover's name. His nails dug almost painfully in Kiyoshi's back but the young Japanese didn't care, only kept snapping his hips until he came. Which was naturally not more than a minute later, the amazing visual of his boyfriend coming and the combination of his nails plus his hole clenching so hard around Adachi's cock made him come harder than he ever came in his whole life. They both took a moment to ride their highs, slower now, until both of them stopped moving and relaxed in each other's embrace.  _ I can't believe I did that, I feel so happy. Kurosawa is so beautiful. _

Indeed, he was. He looked amazing when relaxed, smiling lazily. Adachi knew he wouldn't mind seeing this face every second of his life he could. Wouldn't mind crossing oceans and mountains for the guy he loved more than anything; and, lastly, he knew it was mutual.

**"I'm so glad I got to do this with you. You were amazing."** Yuichi's voice was so soft, yet sore from moaning. It still sounded beautiful to Adachi's ears. 

**"Me too. I love you."**

Kurosawa didn't even need to say it back, the look on his face was already more than enough to prove it. At this moment, Kiyoshi knew he'd gladly wear any rings for his boyfriend one day; especially one that would mean he was fully his. Maybe in the future, he thought, and oh, what a bright future ahead for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote something this long in one-shot, phew. It's also my first time in this fandom after finishing the show. Hope y'all like it!! Comments are very appreciated :)
> 
> [I wrote this at like 4am, sorry for any mistakes, it's not beta read]


End file.
